deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Terry Bogard
Terry Bogard is the protagonist from the King of Fighters/Fatal Fury series. He stared in the 67th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Ken VS Terry, where he fought against Ken Masters from the Street Fighter series. History Terry and Andy were orphans who raised themselves on the streets. They were soon adopted by Jeff Bogard and eventually lived in Southtown. When Terry was 10, he witnessed the death of his father at the hands of Geese Howard. Knowing that they needed more training to confront Geese, the brothers made an oath to spend a decade to fine tune their martial arts before trying to avenge their father. Unlike his brother Andy, who left Southtown to train in Japan, Terry chose to wander in his home country, combining the skills learned from his father, his father's mentor Tung Fu Rue, and abilities gained from the streets. Death Battle Info Background * Nickname: The Legendary Hungry Wolf * Height: 5'11" | 182 cm * Weight: 183 lbs | 83 kg * Birthday: March 15, 1971 * Blood Type: O * Likes: Video games, vintage jeans, basketball * Dislikes: Slugs, cigarettes * Owns a pet monkey named Ukee Hakkyokuseiken * Burn Knuckle * Crack Shoot * Power Wave * Power Geyser * Buster Wolf * Power Dunk * Rising Tackle * Power Stream * Star Dunk Volcano Feats * Killed Geese Howard * Destroyed parking garage roof * Smash six I-beams in midair * Defeated Krauser, Jamin, Mars * Power Geyser can take out buildings * Can accurately guess a woman's measurements at a glance * Killed Geese Howard...again Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie In Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, the two fourth-wall breakers went back to Terry's fight with Ken and interrupted the two after Terry used a break dance to evade Ken's attack. Deadpool and Pinkie challenge him to a dance-off. Terry is surprised by the two, which allows Ken to throw a hadouken at him since he was off-guard. One Minute Melee Terry fought against Burai Yamamoto from Big Bang Beat, and lost. DBX He appeared in the 14th episode of DBX where he fought Jon Talbain from Darkstalkers and lost. Gallery terry-cvs-stancefix.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE!, One Minute Melee, and DBX 55c5365173cf2866fa39bf50a69be191.gif|Terry's Power Geyser Trivia *Terry is the second'' Fatal Fury ''character to be in Death Battle, the first was Mai Shiranui. *Terry is also the second ''Fatal Fury ''character to be pitted against and defeat a ''Street Fighter ''character in Death Battle, the first one being Mai Shiranui. *Terry is the first combatanant to join DBX after their Death Battle debut. *Terry Bogard is the first combatant to lose in both One Minute Melee and DBX, being followed by Iron Man, Link, Luigi, and Lucario. **Terry is also the first Death Battle Winner to do so, with the next three being Iron Man, Link, and Lucario. References * Terry Bogard on Wikipedia * Terry Bogard on the SNK Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Fatal Fury Characters Category:SNK Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Human Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Fire Users Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Loser Category:Martial Artists Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Protagonists Category:Earth Manipulation